sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are Grounders (Part 1)
"This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The Grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they've yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are Grounders!" ~Bellamy's speech to the 100 Summary With the threat of an impending war ahead, the remaining delinquents prepare to fight. Murphy finally gets his revenge, Raven faces a new danger and Bellamy makes a heroic move to save Jasper and Rayleigh. Clarke and Finn return to camp with a warning and a choice that could mean life or death for the group. Plot A few hours have passed since the rescue party returned to camp. Myles and Rayleigh are in the drop ship while the rest of the delinquents are preparing for the Grounders to come. Rayleigh does what she can for Myles and lays her head down to rest her eyes. Outside, Sterling falls asleep on watch and accidentally fires his gun, waking Rayleigh. She exits the drop ship and sees Bellamy yells at him for wasting bullets. Octavia tells Bellamy that he's scaring people. Bellamy tells them that they should be scared because the Grounders are out there waiting for them and it's the camp that is keeping them alive. He orders them all back to work. Rayleigh points out that everyone is sleep deprived which could prove problematic when the Grounders do attack. Bellamy enters the drop ship, finding Rayleigh checking on Myles and asks how he's doing. Rayleigh informs him that the arrows were poisoned and it's slowly working through Myles's system. Rayleigh leans against her equipment table and admits to Bellamy that Myles is dying, adding that without the antidote Jasper is reverse engineering for her, there's nothing she can do. Bellamy kisses the back of her neck and turns Rayleigh to face him, embracing her. His eyes show visible hurt as he admits to her that he slept with Raven. Rayleigh looks up at him and turns away, lowering her head. Bellamy apologizes, but Rayleigh shrugs him off stating she doesn't have the energy to be mad. Rayleigh tends to Myles and tells him to rest and goes back to organizing her medical station. Bellamy tells Rayleigh to take her own advice. Rayleigh goes to see if Jasper has the antidote ready, but Bellamy stops her. Bellamy pulls Rayleigh to him and kisses her, pressing her back against the metal table before lifting her up and setting her on it, their kiss deepening. Rayleigh pulls back, catching her breath, telling Bellamy that they can be together after the Grounders are defeated. Unbeknownst to them, Murphy was in the shadows watching them, Bellamy is going over their war model of the drop ship and surrounding area while Myles is moaning in pain. Jasper enters the drop ship and hands Rayleigh the antidote he reverse engineered. Rayleigh thanks him and gives the antidote to Myles and tells him he'll be better soon. She then notices the looks between Jasper and Bellamy. Jasper doesn't think it's right that Bellamy doesn't want to go after Monty, Clarke, and Finn. Jasper goes upstairs for more gunpowder. Rayleigh stores her medical supplies in a secret compartment of the drop ship wall and tells Bellamy that Jasper has a point. Bellamy points out that it's been almost a day since they left and apologizes. Rayleigh soaks a rag and drapes it over Myles' forehead, saying she believe's Clarke's still alive. Myles asks for some water, to which Rayleigh nods and goes to leave the ship, but is stopped by Bellamy. Bellamy apologizes again and kisses Rayleigh's forehead before leaving the drop ship to get the water. Rayleigh leans into her table and starts to cry, admitting out loud that she needs her parents. Murphy walks up behind Rayleigh and hits her in the back of the head with Jasper's rifle, once she hits the ground he hits her again, knocking her out and kills Myles. Jasper comes down and catches him in the act and sees Rayleigh unconscious on the floor. Rayleigh wakes up with her hands bound in front of her and leaning into Jasper's arm; he's also bound. A fresh cut is healing on Rayleigh's forehead from when she split it after Murphy hit her. Bellamy gets on the radio and tells Murphy that all their food and ammo are on the middle level and they need it. He tells Murphy that the person he really wants to hurt is him, not Jasper and Rayleigh, and offers to takes their place. Murphy opens the drop ship door and gives Bellamy ten seconds to get inside the drop ship. Bellamy walks in and Murphy tosses a bound Jasper out first. Bellamy and Rayleigh share a look, and he kisses her forehead. Murphy shoves Rayleigh out next before closing the drop ship door again. Octavia tells Rayleigh about Raven's plan and Jasper goes to help her. Rayleigh assures Octavia that Bellamy's going to be fine. Just then, Murphy fires a warning shot at Bellamy and Octavia and Rayleigh call in on the radio to make sure he's all right. Bellamy tells them he is okay and also to tell Raven to hurry up. Raven get's the door hot wired and Jasper is the first to step inside, followed closely by Rayleigh. Murphy flees upstairs and blocks the hatch door while Jasper and Rayleigh run inside and save Bellamy. Rayleigh begins CPR on Bellamy, and he comes back quickly. Bellamy begins beating on the hatch door, trying to get in. Bellamy has finally gotten the hatch open and discovers that Murphy used the bullet to hit a can of gunpowder to blow a hole into the side of the drop ship. Jasper asks if they should go after him but Bellamy says the Grounders will take care of Murphy. Rayleigh takes a poisoned arrow from her pack and lines it in her bowstring, striking Murphy in the thigh as he escapes. Bellamy asks Jasper to go with him to look for Clarke, Monty, and Finn. Jasper hugs him in appreciation. Rayleigh hugs Bellamy next and the two kiss. Jasper asks how long they've been a thing, but their answer is interrupted when a voice on the radio reports movement outside the wall and Rayleigh, Jasper and Bellamy rush outside. Miller tells them to open the gate for Clarke and Finn. Finn tells everyone that it's time to pack because they need to leave. Bellamy asks where they would go that's safer than behind the walls of the camp. Finn tells them about the tribe to the east. Bellamy tells the delinquents that they built this home from the ground and that now they're on the ground, they're all Grounders. Clarke says that Bellamy is right that their camp is safe but, if they stay, they will die. Rayleigh trusts her sister and tells the delinquents to pack only what they can carry. As the delinquents disband, Finn gives Octavia Lincoln's sword and Raven appears from underneath the drop ship after having been shot by Murphy. Rayleigh has Clarke and Finn take Raven into the drop ship while Bellamy tells Rayleigh he thinks she's making a bad decision and leaders need to do what they think is right, not what's popular. Rayleigh tells him she is and asks Bellamy if he trusts her. Cast Main * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Richard Harmon as John Murphy Guest Starring * Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller * Brendan Meyer as Myles * Keenan Tracey as Sterling Quotes * Rayleigh: "He's dying Bellamy. Until Jasper get's me what I need, I can't do anything." * Bellamy: "Come here. You can do this. Don't give up on us now, not when we need you the most." ~Rayleigh and Bellamy about Myles. * Bellamy: "I slept with Raven. She came on to me. I told her she wasn't thinking straight and that I was with someone else. She said she didn't care." ~Bellamy comes clean about him and Raven * Rayleigh: "I'm not mad. I don't have the time or energy to be mad. I have a job to do." ~Rayleigh deflects her hurt feelings by diving into her work. * Rayleigh: "I can't do this. Not alone. Dad. Mom. I wish you were both here. I need you, I can't do this." ~Rayleigh breaks down. * Murphy: "Poor Princess. I'd say it was nothing personal, but then I'd be lying. This is for your stupid accusation that got me hanged. I've been waiting to do this, you bitch." ~Murphy to Rayleigh before knocking her out cold. * Bellamy: "This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The Grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they've yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are Grounders!" ~Bellamy to the 100 * Clarke: "Bellamy's right. If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this." she added. "And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight." * Rayleigh: "Pack your things. Just take what you can carry. Now!" ~Clarke and Rayleigh to the 100 * Rayleigh: "Do you trust me?" ~Rayleigh to Bellamy at the end of the episode Body Count * Unknown Grounder killed by Lincoln (off-screen). * Myles is suffocated by Murphy * A patient on the Ark dies (off screen) * Unknown Grounder killed by Reapers and eaten. (off screen) * Unknown Reaper killed by Finn bashing his head in with a rock. (off screen) Notes and Trivia * Although both mentioned off screen, this is the first episode to mention Reapers and Luna. * The slight rift that was between Clarke and Rayleigh since "Unity Day" is dissolved when they embrace and Rayleigh trusts Clarke's warning about the Grounder Army. * It was hinted in this episode that no one in camp new Bellamy and Rayleigh were together. Now, as of this episode, Murphy and Jasper know. Playlist